


Flying through New York

by Skyxmoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyxmoon/pseuds/Skyxmoon
Summary: The avengers just got back from another mission. Not life threatening, a normal one. A crazy man was going around turning people into animals. No problem... at least that's what they thought before one of their members disappeared.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	1. Dead Rat Sitting On The Couch

**Wednesday Afternoon - 3:15 pm**

Natasha was sitting on her couch reading a book when she heard a loud scream come from the common room.

She placed her book on the table and walked into the common room to find Bruce on the couch and Tony holding a dead eaten rat.

Steve was already in the room, "Tony why do you have a dead rat?"

"Because it was on my couch. My EXPENSIVE couch. I can't have my stuff getting cover in rat blood."

"I think the more important question is why there is a dead rat and who ate it," Bruce said.

"Well," Natasha said, "I'm pretty sure none of us would eat a rat, and none of us have pets. Maybe there's a stray cat in the building?"

"FRIDAY check for any cats, or animals in general that are in the building in the surveillance videos."

"Right away sir," After a few seconds, "There appear to be no cats but there is a figure representing a bird in away."

"Put the video on the tv Fri." The team all moved toward the tv and looked at the video.

On the tv there was a human-like figure but had wing-like arms. It was in the shadows so no one could identify who it was.

Natasha squinted her eyes, then her face morphed from confusion to realization. "FRIDAY stops the video, everyone follow me."

They followed her down the hallway. She stopped at one of the doors and kicked it open.

"Wait," Tony said, "Why are we breaking into Barton's room?"

Natasha said nothing just singled them to looked inside. Inside the room was cover in grayish and brownish feathers. The window was open as well.

"Turns out," Natasha turned around and faced her team, "That man we fought this morning got a hit on one of our teammates."

====================================

A few hours ago...

"Hawkeye, Widow, there's a mischief of rats in the parks. I need you two to prevent them from leaving the park. And when I say rats I mean children turned into rats, so be careful with them." Ordered Steve.

"We're on it cap." The Assassin duo headed to the children's park. There were parents screaming as they saw the rodents swarm around their feet.

"Barton closes off the gates while I get the adults to safety." Clint nodded and then she was off.

There were only four entrances into the park so it didn't take long to seal them shut. However, right when he closed the last he felt a needle pierce his skin. He immediately removed the needle before the whole liquid could be released, but some still got in.

"Oh come on." An annoyed groan came from his mouth as he threw the needle in the grass. He ran to Nat and his meeting spot. But he couldn't help the feeling something was wrong.


	2. Two Teenage Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to mark this work as a chapter work. It was 2am when I posted this and my brain was functioning.

_'What am I doing? Where am I? How am I flying? Why am I craving worms and rats right now?'_ Questions raced in Clint's mind as he soared through the sky panicking internally.

From afar, he looked like an average hawk that was in New York for some reason.  
Close up, he looked like an unstable hawk flapping frantically like it would help him fly better.

_'Okay calm down Clint. Let's wrap your head around this. You where a human a few hours ago, now you're a bird. Wait... was the ground always that close?'_

===========================

"You're saying that Barton got transformed into an animal?" Asked Tony.

Natasha nodded, "It appears so. Which leaves us with two problems, finding and curing him." She picked up a feather and examined it. "Looks like we're searching for a hawk. Well isn't that funny."

"How do know it's a hawk?" Bruce asked picking up a feather to look at it himself. "It could be any type of bird."

"I've been to many countries, I know what a hawk looks like."

Steve took a step forward, "How 'bout we do this, Nat and I will search for Clint, Tony and Bruce will work on the cure."

"Should we tell Fury? Or call Thor?" Tony inquired. Nat shook her head. "Fury will be pissed and Thor won't be that much help. I think it's best we keep this between us." The rest of the team nodded, "Well then what are you guys waiting for, move!"

===========================

It was only a few seconds till Clint kissed the cement floor of New York. Some Yorkers looked at him then continued walking. To be honest he probably looked like a corpse of a bird.

Then he heard two teenage voices getting louder.

"Woah, is that a hawk?!"

"Looks like it, is it hurt? It looks kind of dead."

"I'll check" Clint heard footsteps.

"Wait Peter, you don't know if-" Then the kid kicked him, not a full-blown kick, more of a tap with his shoe. Either way, Clint wasn't having it. So Clint flapped his wings and squawked at the boy.

"Oh my god it's alive!" He could finally see the two teens. The boy who had just kicked him had brown hair and pale skin. The other one had either black or dark brown hair and looked Hawaiian.  
After a few seconds he calmed down. His wings retreated and stood in a calm stance.

 _"Looks like it's calm now. Maybe we can help it now?"_ The brunette said.  
 _"How bout we just leave?!"_  
 _"It could be hurt!"_  
 _"It could hurt us!"_  
 _"I'll be fine!"_  
 _"You don't know that!"_

The teen's bickering was starting to piss him off, "Would you two shut up for a moment!" They both instantly stop and stare at him, "Finally, I was starting to get a headache."

Then the Hawaiian looking boy passed out.

oOo

The two human boys sat on the couch while Clint was perched on the back of a wooden chair

"So you're actually Hawkeye? Like the Avenger Hawkeye?" Clint nodded, "And you've been turned into a hawk by a villain." He nodded again. "But so can still talk somehow."

"Ned stop asking so many questions. We need to focus on the task at hand." Peter told Ned.

"First of all what's the task, and second of all how are we gonna keep this from your Aunt. After all it's pretty hard not to notice a bird."

There was a knock on the door, "Peter do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something."

"That's Aunt May." He got off his bed and opened the closet door. "Get in and don't make a sound." Ned and Clint both went to hid in the closet when they heard the door open.

"Hey honey, how's- oh my god!" Aunt May stood in an alarmed stance, not moving a muscle.


	3. Mr. Flappy Bird

Nat and Steve scanned the sky and streets, hoping to see their hawk friend. However, everywhere they looked he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he left to another state. Can't hawks fly pretty fast?" Steve suspected.

"Clint wouldn't do that. He's smarter than that. Trust me."

"Whatever you say." The duo kept searching for a few more minutes when the science bros called them.

Natasha clicked the speaker button. "Any updates on finding a cure?"

"No," Bruce answered, "but we might have found someone who does. There's a scientist a few years back who figured out how to change human DNA to ones similar to animals. The only problem is finding him. And while we're on the point of finding people, have you guys found Clint yet?"

"No luck." Steve said, "Is there any way to tracked him?"

"Yeah there is," Tony said, finally joining the conversation, "I had tracking devices implanted in all of you, except Romanoff, incase any of you went missing."

"Hold on, when did you put those in us and why doesn't Natasha have one?" Steve asked.

"While you guys were sleeping and it's impossible to get close to Romanoff at night when she's sleeping. I wanna live."

"Okay we're getting distracted. Bruce, find the scientist, Tony find Clint, Steve and I will keep searching, is everyone clear?"

Everyone responded, "Yes,"

"Alright then. Best of luck." Nat clicked the hanged up button and pocketed her phone. "Let's get working."

======================

"Aunt May I can explain everything! All you need to do is calm down." Currently Peter's Aunt was hyperventilating on her nephew's bed. Peter had a hand on her back as a way as comfort. Ned and Clint were both seated on the floor.

After a few deep breaths May calmed down. "Okay, I think I'm okay now." She released a sigh, "Now explain to me why there's a bird in your room." Peter explained to her the whole story. "And that's pretty much it."

May looked at Peter with disbelief in her eyes. "So what's your plan now? Just keep him till his team shows up to find him?" There was a moment of silence. "Yeah that's pretty much it. Though, it sounded better in my head."

May stood up and pinched her nose. "Fine then, just know it's your responsibility. It's your fault if the Avengers lose one of their members." May then left mumbling curses under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

There was another short moment of silence, "So, should we give Mr. Flappy bird a nest?" Peter and Clint stared at Ned, "What?"

"Did you just call me Mr. _Flappy Bird?_ " Clint said.

"Well it would be weird if anyone saw us calling you "Hawkeye" since that's your superhero name. And I hate to say this, but Hawkeye... it just doesn't.. how can I say this without sounding rude... it's just kinda stupid. You know it's just hawk and eye."

Clint eyed Ned with a look that screamed, _'Are you serious'_ "Just call me Clint. If you call me Mr. Flappy bird again, I'll literally claw your eyes out."

====================

It was nearing seven o'clock and Nat and Steve still had no idea where Clint was. They searched from Central Park to Brooklyn to the Bronx.

"Nat I think we should head back to the tower. It's hard to find anything in the dark."

"You can go home if you want, I'm still searching."

"Fine, but be back in an hour. If anything happens we need to have all the avengers we can get." Nat drove Steve to the main entrance of Stark Tower. He got out of the car, "Good luck Nat, will update you if anything changes." Nat nodded then drove off.

She decided to try Queens. It wasn't Clint's favorite part of New York, but it was worth a drive.

She parked the car in a parking garage with a small grocery store under it. Even though she knew she could last a lot longer with no food, she got some anyways. She got a couple of granola bars and some yogurt.

As she was heading back up to her car she heard a noise. She instantly stopped and looked around, hand drifting to her gun.

The sound was coming from behind a grey truck. Nat slowly and silently crept over. She swiftly turned around, gun in hand when she felt someone behind her.

Then a needle was shot in her neck and then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you want, they help me improve and make my writing not be a piece of garbage.


	4. Isty Bisty Spider

Everything was dark.  
Pitch black.  
Zero light.

Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything. Nor could she speak or hear.

 _'Where am I? Why are none of my senses working?'_ Then she felt something, like a vibration of some sort. _'Is someone there?'_ After a few steps forwards she was back into the light. She could see better, but it was still hard to see. All of the cars looked like colorful smudges. _'Wait a second,'_ She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw.

Instead of two pairs of legs she saw eight black legs with four on each side. On her back she had a red smudge. Natasha Romanoff, a deadly assassin, the black widow, was turned into a literal black widow.

==========================

Clint was bored. Really bored.

Peter and Ned left a few minutes ago to get some pet supplies and food that Clint could eat.

He tried looking for anything that could be interesting in a teenager's bedroom. A diary with juicy secrets, video games, food, and more.

Clint found nothing. The boredom was becoming unbearable.

At times like this, he would go see Natasha. They would train, talk, go out and eat. What all best friends do when they're assassins.

But Natasha wasn't here. For all he knows she could be halfway across the world right now on a mission, not even noticing he's gone.

Now Clint was lonely. He sighed, "Being a bird sucks."

"Well it's not as bad as being a spider." a woman's voice said behind him.

He turned around, looking for the source of the voice. He looked left and right, up and down, but couldn't find her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Clint questioned, "Last time I checked hawks don't hear voices"

"Down here hawk, " He looked down to see a black widow spider by his talons.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. Wait, you can understand me?"

"It appears that most animals can understand each other. What's your name hawk?"

"Just call me Hawk,"

"A hawk that wants to be called hawk? That's a little strange, but in that case, call me Widow."

Widow climbed up his body to the top of his head. Then she slanged down with a web so she was in front of his face.

"So Hawk, what are you doing here on your own?"

"Well you might not believe this but I'm actually a human."

"A human huh? Me too. Before I was a spider I used to be a lady."

"So you got turned into an animal too by that villain. I guess they never stop do they?"

"What, are you planning to do something about it as a hawk?"

"It's not like I can do it as a human. I doubt that my teammates have even noticed I'm gone."

"I'm sure they have, " she slunged herself on to the bed and faced him. "How about this, I do you a favor and you do me one."

"Depends on what the favor is, "

"I help you take down the guy who turned us into animals and you help me find a friend. Deal?"

"Why not, " he held his hand out, only to remember he didn't have hands, "Oh right."

The spider chuckled, "It's fine, I'll see you in the morning." Widow climbed through the open window disappearing into the night. In the end, Clint felt less alone and bored, but rather more sleepy and tired.


	5. Seeking Help from a Pirate

Tony, Steve, and Bruce were lost. Natasha was gone, Clint is still missing, and there were no leads on where the scientist is. They were losing options quickly.

Tony groaned and tore his eyes off the screen, "How has two of our team members, who are both trained assassins might I add, gone missing?"

"Well I think we can roll out the fact she was kidnapped. She must have been..." Bruce paused, " You guys don't think?"

"It makes sense. When I went to where Natasha was last all that was left was her clothes." Said Steve. They were all silent.

"Guys," Tony sighed, "I think it's about time we call Fury."

===========================

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Fury pinched his nose, "Every time I'm not around everything goes to shit."

Maria stood behind him, "Sir, should I send out a team to find them?" Fury nodded and she left the room.

"Now which one of you wants to clarify why you didn't come to me sooner, " The three men were silent.

"Great, I've made a team of idiots."

==========================

Natasha did not like being a spider. Not one bit.

It took her hours to walk one block. She couldn't eat anything but bugs nor could she drink. At least she had someone to talk too.

"Hawk, Hawk wake up!" She yelled at the sleeping bird resting on a pillow. Who would've known that hawks were heavy sleepers, "Hawk!"

The bird woke up with a start, falling to the floor with a thump.

"What the hell Widow?! Couldn't you see I was sleeping?"

"I knew you were sleeping, I just don't care." Natasha crawled over to him, "Is the teen gone?"

"Yep, and his mom or whatever is at work."

"Perfect," She climbed onto his back, "You know how the fly right?"

"I know how to fly a plane or a jet, can't be that different right?"

**oOo**

Hawk was wrong, flying a plane or jet was way different than flying as a bird. As soon as Hawk jumped from the window sill they started plummeting down.

"Hawk flap your wings!"

"I am! It's not working!"

The ground was getting closer and closer. Hawk was flapping his wing frantically. "Hawk just relax and flap calmly."

"Okay," She felt him take a deep breath and calm his flapping, "I'm okay, I can do this."

Right before they hit the ground Hawk was able to descend them upwards. "Oh my gosh I'm flying! I can't believe this, I'm flying! Oh my go-"

"Would you shut up?" Hawk shut his beak, "We need to go to Stark Tower."

"Why do you work there?"

"Kind of, not really though, but I know someone who can help us."

"Alright then, hold on tight."

========================

Peter and Ned walked down the street talking about their days. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening until they reached the door to Peter's and his Aunt's apartment.

"Ummm can I help you two?" The two figures in front of the door turned. They were both men, one dark-skinned and had a short amount hair. The other one had long dark hair and a metal arm.

"Yeah," the man with the metal arm said, "We have security footage of two people taking a bird into this apartment, and that bird is really important. Do you two know who lives here?"


	6. Oh Gosh

"So have you ask him yet?" Bucky looked at Sam, "Asked who what?"

Sam smirked at him, "You know who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't,"

"Your buddy Steve. I see the way you two look at each other, hopeless romantics."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. If anybody's a hopeless romantic it's you. When you're around me you're a jerk, but when you're with Maria it's a whole different story."

A light blush appeared on Sam's cheeks, "I don't have a crush on her!"

"Who said anything about crushes?"

"You are such a jerk," Sam looked the other to avoid eye contact, "Let's just get back to the mission."

**oOo**

"Is this the place?" Sam looked at the "I don't understand, why would Clint be here?"

"Maria found some security footage of two figures carrying what looks like a bird of some sort."

"Do we know what animal Nat is?"

"Nope, we don't even know if she an animal for sure, but it's most likely."

"Hopefully she isn't, I didn't decide to work at SHIELD to become an animal finder."

"Yeah you joined SHIELD to see Maria all day."

"Oh my gosh, you are such a jerk."

====================

Clint and Widow landed on the roof of Stark Tower. He let widow climb off his back.

"So where's you're the friend that can help us?"

"He's probably in his lab. His friend is a scientist and he's a mechanic in a way."

Clint was confused, _How does she know Tony and Bruce? They've never talked about anyone that I don't know._ Clint opened the door with his beak and followed Widow into the stairwell.

Widow climbed on top of his back again. Clint flew down a steady pace, "So, how do you know Tony and Bruce?"

He felt the spider let a small gasp escape her mouth. "I'm a close friend, now tell me why you know them."

"I'm also a close friend," Clint stopped at a landing and laid on the floor till she got off so Clint could look at her. "I think it's about time we tell each other our real names."

"I can't tell you."

"Then I'll leave,"

"Fine then, I'll do it myself,"

"I guess that means we aren't going anywhere,"

"Yep," They both kept staring at each other for a few minutes.

Clint groaned, "You remind me of someone, she's stubborn like you but she doesn't what anyone she cares about to get hurt,"

"I have a friend like you as well, he's goof sometimes but he loyal."

"If he's so loyal why didn't you ask for his help?"

"He's gone missing, he's the person I'm trying to find." There was a pregnant silence till Widow spoke again.

"Have you ever... been in love?" The question caught him in surprise that he didn't answer for a while, "Hawk?"

"Oh sorry, you just surprised me. Yeah I have and currently am."

"How did you know? How did you know you were in love?"

Clint thought for a second, _How did I know I loved Nat? It's such a long list._

"Well you know that friend I was talking about, she the one I love right now. We're partners and our jobs are dangerous. One day she took a bullet for me and I couldn't think. I was too worried she was hurt. I guess that's how I knew."

She mumbled under breath "Dammit, I've done the one thing I swore not to do, " Widow looked up at me "fall in love."


	7. It's Wednesday My Dudez

"What do you mean he's not there?" Asked Bucky.

"Well he was here when I left for school, maybe he escaped?" Peter explained, "He is an assassin after all."

Sam groaned, "This is great, the one lead we had is useless. Fury is gonna kill us."

"You're just scared that Maria will be mad at you."

"Bucky, if you mention Maria one more time I'll fly up then drop you to your demise."

"Okay I get it, geez." He focused on the two boys in front of him, "what time did you leave for school?"

"Around 7:25," Peter answered.

"That means Clint had," Sam checked the time on his phone, "about 8 hours to escape. He could be anywhere depending if he learned how to fly or not."

"I doubt it," said Ned, "When we first met him he couldn't fly."

Bucky turned to Sam, "Call Maria to send a search team around Queens." Sam nodded, "And you two stay put. If he comes back call us." Sam made the call and the duo left.

"So, are we just gonna stay here?" Ned asked.

"Well you are." Peter pulled his suit out of his backpack. "But Spider-Man is sure as hell not."

**oOo**

What was left of the Avengers returned to the tower. Fury sent the three back since his team had it all over control, which Tony doubted.

"This is so boring, how come we don't get to do anything?" Tony complained.

"Stop acting like a child," Steve snapped back, "SHIELD has it under control. Natasha and Clint will be back in no time." Steve then proceeded to walk out the door, grumbling to himself.

Bruce turned to Tony, "What's his problem? Does he miss Natasha?"

Tony looked at Bruce with disappointment, "Bruce how can you possibly miss the signs?"

"What signs?"

"Steve likes Bucky, anyone could tell he likes him from a thousand light-years away. No to mention Natasha is already taken."

"By who?"

Tony felt like he was going to cry from the self-awareness of his science bro. He wraps an arm around his shoulder, "Bruce, Bruce Bruce, Bruce. You have got to be kidding me," Tony search his eyes to find some hint of a joke, "Oh my goodness, Bruce we need to get you back in the dating world."

"You still didn't answer m-"

"Bruce just stop, your shipping knowledge is literally killing me."

Then a teen wearing red and blue hit the window and slowly slide down.

"What the fuck?"

**oOo**

Peter slung from building to building, keeping his eyes open for a hawk sneak around the streets.

"Here Hawky, Hawky. Come out, come out where ever you are."

Ned's voice sounded in his ears, "Peter, please stop."

"I'm trying to get him to come out."

"He's gonna go father away if you keep saying that."

"I don't know what you're tal- wait, hold on one second."

"What, what is it?"

"I think I-I think I see him. I think he on top of Stark Tower."

"I guess he learned how to fly then."

"Yeah I guess," Peter was mesmerized by the tower. Sure he had seen it many times but not up close.

_Wow, think of all the technology in there. I could probably make so many improvements to my suit like an AI and new webs._

"-Peter! Peter lookout you're gonna hit the window!"

"What do you me-" then he slammed right into the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there were no updates last week. My internet was busted for a couple of days and I'm 89% sure that my neighbors are stealing my wifi, I'm still investigating. 
> 
> My state just announced quarantine will be lasting till around August sooooooo...
> 
> MORE UPDATES (maybe, I don't know, leave a kudos and/or comment! It helps a lot!)


	8. Weird 21st-Century Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a Sunday and that I haven't updated late I said I would. If you couldn't tell, I'm bad at keeping promises. Happy mother's day and leave a kudos and/or comment.

Peter awoke to the sound of two men bickering. There was a bright white light in front of him, blinding his eyes.

"Bruce how do we wake him up?! I can't have a random sleeping teenager in my lab, people would think I'm a weirdo."

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!"

"Sure you are."

"Why does everyone think this?! I don't specialize in medical!"

"Sorry to say Brucie but in most fanfics you are."

"Hold on, WHAT DO MEAN WHEN YOU SAY "MOST FANFICS?!!"

"Calm down buddy we don't want the hulk to come out. Deep breaths."

"Tony, how in the hell am I supposed to- wait a minute, do you read fanfics about me? About the whole team?"

The two men's voices started to fade into the distance when he felt something crawl up his arm on to his face. His eyes adjusted to the light and he finally realized what was on him.

It was a spider, and Peter Parker did not like spiders. Even though he was Spider-Man, he'd kill any spider in a minute.

"EWWWW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He exclaimed, swatting the spider off his cheek.

Peter sat up and looked around. He immediately stopped when he saw the two men. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Both staring at him.

"Oh.my.god." His eyes widened, "You guys, you guys are! I can't believe this!"

Tony walked over to the kid, "You finally decided to wake up kid. You've been asleep for the past 30 minutes."

"You're, you're, you're Tony Stark. Oh my gosh it's Tony Stark! I can't believe I'm-" and then Peter passed out, again.

"You've got to be kidding me! He passed out and now we have to wait even longer!"

"At least he'll be out quicker. Passing out and getting knocked out are different things."

"You know what Brucie, I'm gonna go make something that wakes people up from passing out. I can't wait any longer."

**oOo**

Opening a fridge door with claws was harder than Clint suspected. He'd been trying for the past 15 minutes as Widow tried to find Tony. He wanted to find him but apparently, he was "too noticeable" which Clint declined.

"Stupid.Bird.Hands. How the heck can I not open a metal door?!" Clint flapped his wings, trying to pull the door open. The door still didn't budge. "I swear when I'm human again I'm gonna throw this fridge out the window."

"Clint? Is that you?" Steve walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw him.

There was a pregnant silence. They both stared at each other with the same words in their heads, _what the frick._

Steve gave him a confused face, "Am I hallucinating? I'm hallucinating aren't I?"

"No your not, I'm Clint, just as a hawk." Clint took a few steps forward causing Steve to take a few steps back, "You can trust me Steve."

"No I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things right now. Even if Clint is a bird doesn't mean he should be able to talk, right? It's either that or this is some weird 21st-century shit."

Clint gasped, appalled by Steve, "Steven Grant Rogers, who in the world taught you that language?!"

"You know what? I don't have time for this, I'm gonna go for a run." Steve turned around and was about to walk out the door when Clint stopped him.

"Wait! Please, don't leave! I'll tell you only something the real Clint would know! Would that prove I'm the real Clint."

Steve turned back around and faced him, "Sure, but if you're wrong and you're real I'll make sure you don't see sunlight again."

"Okay, but first," Clint walked back over to the refrigerator, "Can you get me some food, I can't open the door."


	9. Brain Cells were not present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short. It's 1:21 am and it seems like I write better and faster when I'm sleep deprived.

"So you were transformed into a hawk, been living with a teenage boy for the past day, made friends with a spider who was previously a human, and you want a sandwich?" Steve and Clint sat on the couch in the living room both eating their sandwiches Steve made.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry," Clint grumbled with a mouthful of food, "I flew all the way here from Queens and flying as a bird is way more tiring than running!"

They ate in silence for a bit when a high pitch scream sounded in the halls. The two avengers dropped their sandwiches and ran to the source of the noise. Well flew in Clint's case.

Steve and Clint went down a couple of stairs until they got to the door into Tony and Bruce's lab.

"On three," they stood on either side of the door, ready to fight, "One, two, three!"

Steve kicked the door open and Clint flew in. Both of them expected their teammates to be in total peril. Like there was another evil robot or a random titan or whatever was trying to wipe out life on earth. Wouldn't that be crazy?!

Too bad the only problem was a spider.

"Tony it's a spider it won't kill you." Bruce calmly explained to Tony who was standing on top of a chair, "It will only attack if you threaten it."

"I don't care I don't want that thing near me!"

Steve gave Tony a confused face, "What's your problem with spiders? They're just small insects."

"They might look like small insects to you Rogers, but to me they are Pennywise himself." Tony said, "when I was in my early stages of being iron man I decided to go out for a fly. Everything was normal until I saw it."

Tony dramatically pointed towards the spider on the floor, "A spider. In my suit. It was by far the worse experience in my life."

As Bruce and Steve kept trying to convince Tony to calm down, Clint landed next to the spider only to realize it was Widow.

"Hey Widow seems like you found Tony."

"More like he found me." Even though he could see it, he felt all eight of her eyes roll, "The little jerk tried to squash me. Good thing he has terrible aim."

"Well I found Steve he didn't believe me at first, but he could instantly recognize me as the brilliant Hawkeye in no time." Clint waited for her response, but she didn't answer, "Umm, Widow?"

That's when it hit him, _Oh shit, I just told her who I was,_ this was not good, not good at all.  
All Clint could do was hope that she wasn't some crazy fangirl.

"Clint?" Widow asked, stunning him. Only a few people knew his real name. Those people include the avengers, close friends, Shield, and the coffee shop he went to on a mission where he accidentally blew his cover.

"How do you... how do you know my real name?"

"It's me Clint, Natasha."

Clint stared at Widow, at Natasha. He was lost of words. So many questions raced through his mind.

_How did I not notice this?_   
_When did she get turned into a spider?_   
_Did she know all along?_   
_Was everything she said true? If so does that mean..._

_Natasha is in love with somebody else?_


	10. Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound

Bucky and Sam have been searching for Clint for the pass hour and have had no luck. Bucky was at wheel, almost falling asleep from exhaustion. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, waking up and falling asleep ever so often.

"Are we done?" Sam groaned in annoyance, "We've been searching for the past hour or so and not even SHIELD has found him. He's probably long gone."

"We still need to keep looking, you don't when he could pop up out of the blue." Replied Bucky.

"Well can I at least turn on the radio?"

"No, we need to keep focus."

Sam gave Bucky his best puppy dog face, "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh come on Bucky, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sam kept looking at him until the solider finally gave up.

Bucky sighed, "Fine but don't put on any of that Bieber stuff."

"What's so bad about Justin Bieber? I'm pretty sure you were still brainwashed when he was born."

"I was, they just used his songs to torture people there."

**oOo**

About half of an hour has past and there was still no sign of Clint anywhere. Not a hint, not a clue, zero, zip, zilch, nada. They were doing better though, the music was distracting, but helping. Sam sang all the lyrics of every song and Bucky listened to his poor singing in agony.

They were turning the corner when a new song began to play. Bucky didn't know it, but he assumed Sam did since he immediately went from a regular happy human to a toddler who has had one too many sweets. "Oh my gosh, I LOVE this song!"

"What's the song called?" Asked Bucky, innocently. Sam slowly turned to look at him with an appalled face.

"You're- you're saying that you have never heard _Bohemian Rhapsody,_ a song made by the glorious band, Queen?" Bucky shrugged, causing Sam to gasp, "I can't believe this, you're worst than Steve. You haven't heard any of the big hits from the 1900s? Songs by the Beatles, Michael Jackson, even Brittney Spears?!!"

"Yeah, I've kind of been the Winter Soldier for the past decades you know? I couldn't exactly listen to anything."

"No, just no, I don't think we can finish this mission," Sam said dramatically.

"What?"

"We have to tell Maria, we have to get you caught up real fast."

"Sam I don't think now's the time to"

"Shhhh," Sam put his finger in front of Bucky's mouth, "Just call Maria and tell her we have to stop, okay?"

Bucky shoved his finger out of his face, "Hold on why do I have to call her?"

"Because it's your fault we're stopping... and I don't wanna do it."

Bucky groaned, "Fine I'll do it, but you own me." He pulled over the car and grabbed his phone. Fortunately, Maria was already calling him.

Bucky put the phone on speaker and held it between them, earning a mean look from Sam, "Barnes,"

"I need you and Sam to get to Stark Tower. Our agents were hacking into the security cameras around the city when they came across a hawk on top of Stark Tower."

"Alright, we'll head over there."

"Great, and could you guys stop doing karaoke? We have video and noise cameras in every SHIELD owned video and I do not enjoy listening to your screeching."

"Excuse me? My singing is perfect and should not be compared to screeching, but rather an art. And if you can't appreciate that Maria then you-" Maria hanged up on him.

**================**

Maria looked at her phone lost in thought. She couldn't help but think of the charming man with a horrible singing voice. Of course, she hid it on her face.

However, she couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at his childish behavior. No one noticed except one person.

"What are you laughing about?" Maria jumped back, hand reached towards her gun only to realize it was just Coulson.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not laughing you're laughing, why are you laughing?" Maria spoke quickly and walked away just as fast, but Coulson caught up in seconds.

He took one good look at her and read her like a book, "So I'm betting you were on the phone with Wilson?"

"What? Why would you assume I was on the phone with him I don't even like him."

"Your flustered face says otherwise."

"I'm not flustered, I'm just sick. I could never get flustered over an annoying jerk like Wilson. Sure he has a cute face, butitsnotlikeilikehim." Her words were getting all twisted up, proving Coulson's claim more.

"Whatever you say, Agent Hill." Coulson walked away, giving Maria a chance to slip into her office and recover her normal stoic face.


	11. Ned takes the bus... that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise in the next chapter will get back on the plot train.
> 
> (Edit: Sorry if it said Her instead of Ned. Autocorrect can be so annoying sometimes)

When Ned's call with Peter disconnected, he knew he had to get to Stark Tower and find him, but there was one problem. Ned can't drive and according to google maps that was the fastest way.

Now he could have taken an Uber, but Ned didn't feel like risking his life by getting into a random car with a stranger.

So he took the bus... and that's it.

Nothing interesting happened on the bus unless the old man looking at a nickel for 10 minutes like it was an incarnation of Satan counts. It was just a normal bus ride in New York, which didn't come as often as one may think.

Anyways, the bus ride to the closest bus stop near Stark tower was supposed to take 45 to 50 minutes with a few stops in between. Somehow it took Ned an extra hour to finally arrive.

At the first stop, he saw a food stand with Girl Scout cookies and he couldn't resist. He ended up missing the bus and had to wait for the next one.

Ned got bored and decided to walk around when he saw heaven itself. A two-story lego store, and it even had an exclusive Star Wars set that was so rare Ned couldn't pass up the opportunity of buying it. He missed the bus again.

The third time he made sure not to leave the bus stop. He would stay put and get on the bus to save Spiderman. Then he fell asleep and missed the bus.

Eventually, Ned made it on the bus and got to Stark Tower. There was one problem though...

Ned had no way to get in, so he thought of the following plans.

_Plan one: Pretend to someone important and fool the security_

_Plan two: Get on top of a higher building and Tarzan onto the top of the tower_

_Plan three: Somehow dress up like a woman and pretend to be one of Tony Stark's girlfriends_

Ned was, for some reason, leaning toward plan three but gave up on all of them. If they found out he was either be thrown out and banned or be sent to prison.

 _Can teenagers even go to prison?_ Ned looked up, caught in his thoughts when everything seemed to make sense.

Across the street, there was an old business building that reached have the height of Stark Tower.

Was he going to do the Tarzan plan, hell no, but he sure did have the next best thing.

==========================

_A/N Did I just write 400 words about Ned taking a bus. Yes, yes I did and I don't care, but since you all are so great here's some extra dialogue from our two favorite brothers!_

**========================**

The waves of the clear, glistening ocean brushed along the sand, turning the once pale yellowish grains into a brown patch along the beach. It reached right up to the two men who were resting on sun chairs, one getting a tan while the other read a book.

The blonde man who was getting a tan faced the other dark-haired man and took off his sunglasses, "Brother, do you by any chance feel like something's wrong?"

He flipped a page in his book, "Can't say I do,"

"I guess it's just a feeling I suppose, but I can't seem to shake it off."

"Brother we are in Hawaii, this is a place where Midgardians go to for a vacation. Relax and forget about those Avengers of yours."

"Alright, I'm gonna get a drink." He stood up, stretching a bit, "Do you want anything?"

He looked up from his book with an annoyed face, "Thor I've been on Midgard for a week, do you really think I know what they sell here?"


	12. “Why is there a kid in a window shining a flashlight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve probably been wondering where I’ve been. Well, actually, probably not, but let’s say you have.
> 
> School has been a pain and I’ve finally finished. And if I were to write this chapter two weeks ago, we’d be taking a trip down to angst town.

Bruce couldn't think. Who could really? Tony and Steve were yelling at each other for some reason, since when do they not? Somehow Bucky and Sam were there, the kid from before was awake and even more confused, and a hawk was staring at a spider.

It really reminded him about the first time they all met when Loki was trying to take over the world. Fortunately, that argument was a lot calmer than this one, but it didn't take away the fact that this one was, in some way, chaotic.

At first, he was tempted to yell at all of them but rethought about it. Adding the Hulk to this situation wouldn't help. Sure it would end it, but it would also cost everything in the lab.

So he tried the next best thing... he "accidentally" threw a vile of acid* on the ground, surprising everyone in the room.

*why was the acid was there? No clue, I'm bad science.

When the dangerous liquid met the ground, it instantly disintegrated the floor below it. Tony, who was closest, jumped on to the table like a cat getting splashed with water.

Sam and Bucky screamed, as well as the kid. Even the hawk and spider jumped back.

Tony looked at the Bruce, then at the acid, and back at Bruce again, "Brucie what the heck! I could've been killed!"

Bruce gave him a blank stare then back at the rest of the people in the room, "Okay, I think it would be best for all of us to reconvene in the common room and clear everything up.”

The teen raised his hand, as if he were in a classroom, "Excuse me but why can't we do it here? Everyone is present."

Bucky cleared his throat, "Well, in case you haven't notice kid, but there is a hole in the floor and there's a spider and hawk- Wait is that Natasha and Clint?"

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the two animals. The hawk and spider stared at each other then back at the humans.

"Yes, you are correct Bucky, Natasha and I just so happened to be animals." Clint replied in a fake serious tone, "Now, can we get back to problems at hand such as getting us back to our normal selves!"

"Wait, hold on a second," Tony had gotten off the desk and was now examining the spider, "So this little black widow spider is the actual Black Widow? That is oddly terrifying and funny."

Natasha shot him a glare, "Shut it Stark, you're scared of a spider when you've fought aliens.”

"Hey!" Tony stood up and stepped away, "There's a difference between a friend who's a deadly assassin in a deadly spider than an alien I can beat up in two seconds"

Sam coughed in the back, "More like two hours."

"Do you wanna go birdie? Cause I will-"

"Can we just," Steve raised his voice, "Do what Bruce recommended, meeting up."

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fine, avengers, well mostly avengers, disassemble to reassemble." They all left going to wherever they needed to go before the meetup.

"Umm, you guys?" Peter stuttered over his words, "Where- where do I go?"

**oOo**

"Okay," Bruce unscrewed a black marker, "Let's draw out a timeline, this way we can all get caught up. What happened first?"

Steve started first, "Well at the beginning we were fighting-"

Tony interrupted, "We fought a villain, Clint got turned into a hawk, blah blah blah, Natasha is a spider, sometime after, they're here, are we done?"

Bruce gave Tony a stare of disappointment, "Tony, since you're so "educated" on today's topic, how 'bout you write the timeline?"

"Wouldn't mind if I do," Tony took the marker and started scribbling on the whiteboard. Everybody else looked at the writing with a tilted head and look that was the definition of confusion.

Well everybody except Bucky, who could honestly care less. Instead, he was looking out the window trying to clear his head.

While he was doing so, his eyes landed on a kid that looked familiar. The boy was flashing his flashlight on his phone, "Why is there a kid in a window shining a flashlight?" He said under his breath.

It took him a while until he caught on that he was doing Morse code, "There is a hole? A p, o, r, t, a portal? What the," Then he noticed how the room had gone awfully quiet. He turned around to see everyone had disappeared into a blue portal, "fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments and kudos are not required but appreciated, so feel free!


End file.
